Pâques ? C'est quoi ça ?
by Rumpelstiltskinn
Summary: Petit OS yaoi sans prétention.  Yamashita Tomohisa et Tegoshi Yuya, du groupe de pop japonaise NEWS.


Titre = Cadeau de Pâques

Rating = M (pour le Yaoi)

Genre = Romance guimauve

Disclamer = Comme vous vous en doutez tous, les NEWS sont à moi, je les garde cachés dans ma cave et je me fais du fric sur leur dos.

Avant-propos = Je précise qu'il s'agit de YAOI. Bon, rien de bien cru ici, rassurez vous, mais si vous êtes homophobe ou que ce genre de thème vous dérange, je vous conseille de partir.

* * *

Yamashita était tranquillement assis sur son canapé, une bière dans une main, la télécommande dans l'autre, quand il entendit frapper quelques coup énergiques sur sa porte. Il grommela un peu et posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table basse avant d'aller ouvrir.

- Bonjouuuur ! s'exclama Tegoshi avec un grand sourire. Tu vas bien ? Désolé de passer à l'improviste, je peux entrer ?

Tegoshi n'attendit pas que Yamashita réponde et passa la porte pour aller poser un paquet sur la table.

- Ce sont des chocolats, c'est pâques aujourd'hui !

- Pâques ?

- Ouais, c'est une fête occidentale. Je sais pas trop à quoi ça sert mais on mange du chocolat alors j'aime bien. Je crois qu'il y a une histoire avec des cloches aussi mais je suis pas sûr. Faudra demander à Shige, avec tout ce qu'il lit il doit le savoir.

Yamashita était habitué à ce que Tegoshi parle très vite et pour rien dire mais il mit quand même quelques secondes avant de comprendre les paroles du cadet.

- Mais… Moi je n'ai rien acheté.

- Pas grave, tu partagera tes chocolats avec moi, expliqua Tegoshi comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Tu faisais quoi ?

- Je euh… Je regardait le foot à la télé.

Tegoshi jeta un œil vers le salon et remarqua la bière et la télé allumée.

- Et bah heureusement que je suis venu ! C'est quoi ces manières de vieux là ? La bière et la télé ? Tu vas devenir gros et moche !

- Mais je suis fatigué moi…

- Ma mère, elle me disais toujours que si on était fatigué, il fallait s'occuper, comme ça on sentait plus qu'on était fatigué, récita Tegoshi avec le ton du parfait militant convertit depuis longtemps.

Yamashita soupira. Il savait que quand Tegoshi parlait de sa mère, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de le contredire. Combat perdu d'avance. Il préféra signer un armistice anticipé :

- Bon, tu veux faire quoi alors ?

- Je sais pas moi. Tu veux pas aller faire du shopping à Shibuya ?

- Tegoshi, dit Yamashita en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah oui c'est vrai on va nous reconnaitre…

- Exact. D'autre idées ?

- Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…

Tegoshi se mordilla le pouce, ce qui était pour lui un signe d'intense réflexion. Puis son visage s'éclaira comme si il venait d'avoir une illumination :

- Je sais ! On a qu'à se déguiser et aller à la fête foraine ! Il y en a une pas loin !

Tegoshi semblait si motivé et joyeux que Yamashita eut un grand sourire et se retint de lui dire que quitte à se déguiser autant aller VRAIMENT faire du shopping à Shibuya.

- Si tu veux. Je vais chercher des lunettes de soleil et d'autres accessoires.

- Super ! Merci !

Yamashita disparut dans le couloir et Tegoshi resta tout seul dans le salon. Un grand sourire énigmatique ornait ses jolies lèvres. Tout se déroulait comme prévu…

Yamashita revint quelques minutes après avec deux perruques, une casquette et deux paires de lunettes, dont une qui était une paire de lunette de vue.

- Eh mais pourquoi une des lunettes c'est pas de soleil ?

- Elle veux rien dire ta phrase Tego, se moqua Yamashita.

- Oh ça va t'as très bien compris !

- Ouais. Parce que si on se ramène avec les même accessoires ça risque de faire louche, non ?

- Ouais t'as raison… Mais c'est pas moi qui les met !

- Si.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que toi tu as vraiment une mauvaise vue.

- Mais j'ai mes lentilles ! Elle est bidon ton excuse !

- M'en fiche. Tiens !

Yamashita lui tendit les lunettes que Tegoshi mit à contrecœur. Il allait mettre les siennes quand il s'arrêta et dévisagea Tegoshi.

- Quoi ?

- Je pensais pas mais… Ça te vas vraiment bien…

- Tu rigoles ? Je déteste les lunettes.

- Non non c'pas une blague, t'es vraiment beau avec !

Le regard de Tegoshi se troubla :

- Tu le pense vraiment ?

- Ouais. Tiens met ça aussi ! s'exclama Yamashita en lui tendant une perruque.

Tegoshi prit la perruque avec un air pensif que Yamashita ne remarqua pas.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de mettre leurs accessoires Yamashita appela un taxi et ils allèrent l'attendre dans la rue. Yamashita portait de grandes lunettes de soleil qui le faisaient ressembler à un aviateur (ou à une grosse mouche, au choix) et une perruque de cheveux foncés et Tegoshi de fausses lunettes de vue et une perruque brune aux cheveux raides.

Yamashita patientait en tapotant un SMS sur son portable, nonchalamment appuyé contre le muret tandis que Tegoshi triturais des petits graviers qui s'étaient détachés du goudron du bout de sa chaussure. Puis Yamashita rangea son portable et Tegoshi en profita pour se tourner vers lui :

- Dis, ça te dérange pas au moins, d'aller à la fête foraine ?

- Mais non, le rassura Yamashita en souriant. Puis il reprit son sérieux :

- Je pense que tu avais raison, il vaut mieux que je sorte un peu de chez moi. Tiens le taxi arrive, ajouta-il en désignant une voiture qui arrivait dans le direction et qui se gara devant eux.

Tegoshi rentra dans la voiture, suivit de Yamashita. Les sièges au tissus un peu défraichis dispensaient une vague odeur de naphtaline et la radio diffusait un vieux morceau de blues américain. Yamashita avait eu une bonne idée, ils se feraient moins remarquer en arrivant dans une voiture de ce genre que dans un coupé cabriolet aux chromes impeccables…

- Je vous dépose où ? Demanda le chauffeur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au visage bouffit.

- À la fête foraine, merci, répondit Yamashita.

- Très bien ! Ah vous savez, vous avec d'la chance vous les jeunes. Moi j'peux plus m'amuser comme ça avec mes rhumatismes…

Le trajet se déroula sous le discours assommant du chauffeur qui leur expliquait tous ses malheurs. Très vite Tegoshi cessa de lui répondre, laissant à Yamashita le soin de le faire. Ce qu'il faisait très bien d'ailleurs… Tegoshi jeta un coup d'œil à Yamashita. Il mettait tant de cœur à répondre gentiment à ce chieur… Bien sur Yamashita _était_ gentil. Il respirait la bonté. Mais à ce point là ça forçait l'admiration. D'ailleurs Tegoshi admirait Yamashita depuis longtemps, tout le monde le savais.

Le taxi s'arrêta quelques mètres avant les premiers manèges et Tegoshi s'en extirpa rapidement, bientôt suivit par Yamashita qui paya la course au chauffeur.

- Bon, tu veux aller où ? demanda Yamashita.

- À la grande roue ! s'exclama Tegoshi en riant.

- C'est partit alors !

Tegoshi souriait de toutes ses dents et son sourire était si éclatant que Yamashita sourit à son tour en se dirigeant vers la grande roue de métal qui balançait ses nacelles colorées. Les rires et les cris de la foule couvraient presque la musique diffusée par de grands haut parleurs mais Yamashita et Tegoshi reconnurent quand même _Smile maker_. Ils se regardèrent un instant en riant.

- Avoue que c'est flatteur, dit Yamashita.

- C'est sur. Oh regarde !

Tegoshi montrait du doigt un vendeur de barbe à papa. Les volutes de sucre caramélisé tournoyaient et s'enroulaient autour de la fine baguette de bois du marchand en répandant une douce odeur de cassonade.

- T'en veux une ?

- J'ai oublié mon porte monnaie, avoua un peu honteusement Tegoshi.

- Baka. Je te l'offre. Vient !

Yamashita traversa la foule, suivit par Tegoshi qui ne quittait pas sa haute silhouette des yeux. Ils arrivèrent devant le stand.

- Tu veux à quel parfum ?

- Fraise !

- Ok. Une barba à papa à la fraise s'il vous plait.

- Tout de suite jeune homme, répondit le marchand en riant.

Le marchand versa une dose de sucre dans sa machine et l'alluma. Elle vrombit un peu et commença à souffler de fins filaments roses pâle que le marchant récupérait du bout de sa baguette. Yamashita regarda Tegoshi, qui semblait captivé par ce spectacle. Il remarqua que les lunettes lui donnaient un air plus âgé, plus mature et mettaient en valeur son visage fin mais le moindre de ses geste montraient qu'il était toujours le même Tegoshi, enfantin et candide. Il avait l'air si innocent quand il riait… Puis Yamashita avisa un groupe de jeunes filles en uniforme d'écolière qui regardez Tegoshi en gloussant. « Non mais pour qui elles se prennent ? C'est avec moi qu'il est venu ! » pensa-t-il. Puis il sursauta. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce genre de pensée ? Il secoua la tête. Pas question d'entretenir de telles idées à l'égard d'un de ses collègues ! C'était pas du tout son genre !

Il sursauta à nouveau quand il sentit quelqu'un lui tirer la manche et se retourna pour tomber sur un Tegoshi souriant, une barbe à papa à la main :

- J'ai fini. On y vas ? Dis t'avais l'air vachement concentré, tu pensais à quoi ?

- Hein ? À rien ! Rien du tout ! bégaya Yamashita en rougissant.

Tegoshi le dévisagea, dubitatif, puis il eut un sourire goguenard :

- Mouais c'est ça ! Finalement vu comment tu réagit je veux pas savoir, je suis quelqu'un d'innocent et de pur moi ! assura-t-il avec un sourire qui démentissait totalement ses dernières paroles.

_Tegoshi, ou l'Art et la Manière de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat…_

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Roue qui trônait un peu plus loin. Après quelques minutes d'attente Yamashita paya leurs places et le vendeur leur indiqua une navette de couleur claire à la rambarde et aux sièges rouge piment. Ils s'y installèrent et la navette s'éleva sans le moindre grincement.

Puis Yamashita, qui n'avait pas voulu regarder Tegoshi depuis le dernier incident se retourna et le fixa avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Tegoshi le regarda, interloqué :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigole ?

- Tego tu… T'as de la barbe à papa partout ! Le railla Yamashita entre deux éclats de rire.

- Quoi ? Sérieux ?

Tegoshi commença à se frotter frénétiquement le visage quand Yamashita lui attrapa le poignet :

- Arrête tu fais n'importe quoi, je vais te l'enlever, lui intima Yamashita que le rire secouait encore.

Il détacha quelques fils roses et sucrés des joues de Tegoshi. Puis il vit qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les joues de son cadet étaient douces… Il sursauta à nouveau. Argh mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce genre de pensées bon sang ?

Tegoshi le dévisageait comme si il sortait d'une des attractions déjantées de la fête :

- Pi ça va ?

- Oui oui oui ! Très bien ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je vais très très bien !

Tegoshi le fixa un moment puis éclata de rire :

- Toi tu penses à la même chose que tout à l'heure !

Yamashita vira aussitôt au rouge tomate. Il avait l'impression que ses joues étaient deux tranches de steak posées sur un grill.

- N'importe quoi !

- Si ça se voit !

- Mais non je te dit ! Je pense pas à ça moi !

- À _ça_ ? Oh là ça doit être un truc bien pervers pour te mettre dans un état pareil !

- Pas du tout ! rétorqua Yamashita.

Il se tourna vers la rambarde te se concentra sur le paysage.

Mais Tegoshi, lui, avait préparé son expression « Je suis un petit ange innocent, tu peux tout me dire » et s'approcha de Yamashita en minaudant :

- Ne Pi, dis moi ce que c'est…

Pi se retourna :

- Ah Non !

- Allez Piiiii… S'il te plait…

- Pas question. Arrête ça !

- Je dirais rien à personne, promis !

- J'ai dit non !

- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

- J'ai dit NON !

- Pfff T'es pas drôle.

Tegoshi se renfrogna et croisa les bras pour aller bouder en s'éloignant le plus possible de Yamashita. Il fixa son regard sur ses chaussures, les sourcils froncés.

Yamashita soupira. Il avait beau savoir que Tegoshi se fâchait pour rien, le voir comme ça lui fit mal au cœur. Il se rapprocha un peu de lui :

- Allez Tego, fais pas la gueule…

Tegoshi leva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Yamashita. Il le fixa avec un regard plein défi :

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est ça, lui cracha-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est pas ça du tout voyons ! Tu sais très bien que je te fais confiance !

- Alors pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ?

- Parce que je peux pas.

Tegoshi lui lança un regard chargé de colère :

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien te dire.

- Attend… C'est à propos de moi c'est ça ?

Yamashita avala sa salive de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Comment ce gamin pouvait-il deviner ce genre de choses aussi facilement ?

- Non pas du tout.

Tegoshi se redressa pour le toiser :

- Si ! Tu sais pas mentir. Ça à un rapport avec moi. Dis moi ce que c'est !

- Non ! Je peux pas !

- Pi t'as pas le droit de me le cacher !

- J'ai pas le choix !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu…

Yamashita baissa la tête et continua dans un souffle :

- Tu comprendrais pas…

Tegoshi le fixa d'un regard outré puis rétorqua :

- Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais ! Si tu m'explique je peux très bien comprendre ! Et si ça à un rapport avec moi t'as pas le droit de me le cacher !

- Je sais bien que tu n'est pas stupide. Là n'est pas la question. C'est juste que… Que tout le monde à des secrets qu'ils veulent garder. Toi aussi tu dois en avoir, des secrets à propos de moi. Mais je te demande pas de me les dire…

Yamashita releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Tegoshi. Un regard plein de colère, de rancœur, de tristesse et de… douleur. Cela le surprit. Le plus jeune le fixait comme si il venait de lui envoyer une insulte.

Puis Tegoshi s'approcha du visage de Yamashita qui se figea et l'embrassa. Un baiser violent, plein de colère. Il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force, comme si il voulait se venger de quelque chose. Et il se retira, plantant ses prunelles dans les yeux sombres de Yamashita.

- Tiens. Maintenant je n'ai absolument plus de secret. Fais en ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. D'ailleurs je ne veux plus le savoir le tien.

Et Tegoshi se retourna et s'assit sur le coin de banquette le plus éloigné possible de Yamashita, lui présentant son dos. Il avait replié ses jambes et avait passé ses bras autour avant d'enfoncer son menton contre ses genoux, le regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Yamashita, lui, était sous le choc. Il peinait encore à réaliser la situation. Tegoshi l'avait embrassé. _Tegoshi_ l'avait _embrassé_… Et curieusement cela ne le dégoutait pas… Cela ne l'embêtait même pas.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Si Tegoshi l'avait embrassé ça voulait dire que… Et puis il avait parlé d'un secret… Une telle situation était-elle possible ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tegoshi et fut atterré par ce qu'il vit… Son kouhai lui tournait le dos mais il avait l'air si abattu que c'était comme si il lui hurlait qu'il allait mal.

Un petit sanglot lui parvint et lui vrilla le cœur. Alors il s'approcha du petit corps replié sur lui-même et l'encercla de ses bras, collant son propre torse au dos de Tegoshi. Le plus jeune frémit en sentant Yamashita et voulu se retourner mais Yamashita enfouit son visage dans son cou, le bloquant en même temps.

- Tego… Est-ce que je peux rester comme ça ? Juste un moment ?

Yamashita sentit Tegoshi déglutir :

- Ou… oui… répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Merci.

Yamashita resserra un peu plus son étreinte et resta un moment le visage plongé dans le creux du cou de Tegoshi. Il sentait bon, et quelques une de ses mèches de cheveux venaient le chatouiller.

Au bout d'un moment la respiration de Tegoshi se calma et il sembla s'abandonner complètement au moment qu'il vivait. Il se décrispa et s'appuya sur le buste musclé de Yamashita. Puis sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, faussement claire :

- Tu as pitié de moi, c'est ça ?

Yamashita releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Tegoshi.

- Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de toi et je crois que ça n'arrivera jamais.

Un éclair de joie pure passa sur le visage du plus jeune.

Alors Tegoshi se rapprocha et tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau mais Yamashita se recula brusquement.

Tegoshi lui envoya un regard chargé d'incompréhension auquel Yamashita répondit :

- Je… Je veux être sûr. C'est important pour moi. Dis le moi avant.

- Hein ? Mais te dire quoi ?

Tegoshi regarda Yamashita dans les yeux, y cherchant la réponse. Puis il finit par comprendre. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Yamashita, qui ne se détourna pas, jusqu'à les frôler, puis il murmura un « je t'aime » grave et sincère. Une promesse jetée au vent, un souffle fin, presque imperceptible, destiné à une seule personne au monde. Un chuchotement fragile qui résonna au oreilles de Yamashita comme un serment.

Alors Yamashita posa délicatement se lèvres sur les siennes. Tegoshi glissa ses bras autour de son cou et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas le même baiser que celui qu'il lui avait volé quelques instants auparavant. C'était doux, c'était tendre. Et cela le bouleversa tellement qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Yamashita fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa taille et le serra contre lui.

Puis une musique stridente les fit se séparer en sursaut alors que la nacelle était redescendue.

Ils en sortirent, un peu gênés, se lançant de temps à autre des regards brûlant avant de détourner vivement les yeux.

Puis Yamashita se racla un peu la gorge et s'adressa à Tegoshi :

- Tu euh… Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Tegoshi lui offrit un sourire éclatant et hocha la tête.

Alors Yamashita lui tendit la main avec un petit sourire. Tegoshi la regarda sans trop y croire puis y glissa la sienne. Yamashita referma ses doigts sur la petite main fine et douce de Tegoshi et ils traversèrent la foule. Ils n'eurent pas à appeler de taxis, les voitures se pressant aux abords de la fête. Ils grimpèrent dans un taxi choisi au hasard et Yamashita lui donna son adresse. Le conducteur était jeune, semblait nouveau, et gardait les yeux fixés sur la route. Il ne leur décrocha pas un mot de tout le trajet, ce qui ravit particulièrement Tegoshi qui eût tout le loisir de regarder Yamashita sous toutes ses coutures. Il n'en revenait toujours pas… Il était venu chez lui pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui, et il ne se serait jamais douté que… Que quoi d'ailleurs ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte qu'il n'arrivait même pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il s'était passé… Yamashita l'avait embrassé. Et après ? Il ne lui avait rien promit. Un léger voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Tegoshi et il appuya sa tête contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre. Il commençait à regretter un peu de s'être fait des films trop vite. Puis il sentit une grande main chaude se poser sur la sienne et tourna la tête pour tomber sur le regard inquiet de Yamashita.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas Teg… Yuya ?

Tegoshi eu un petit sursaut de surprise puis il sourit. Il avait toujours dit qu'il aurait aimé que la personne qu'il aime l'appelle par son prénom. Et apparemment Yamashita y avait fait attention…

- Si si, tout vas bien.

Finalement peut être qu'il ne s'était pas fait tant de films que ça. Peut-être que ses rêves deviendraient réalité. Mais ça seul le temps pourrait lui dire. Il retourna sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

_Et ce temps, il avait hâte de le passer en compagnie de Tomohisa… _


End file.
